


Taming the Dragon

by KasmiAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn
Summary: Vulnerable Draco getting a pep talk from Charlie.Fairest of the rare, #LF2020 #TeamEros
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Taming the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IKEAwhatyoudidthere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKEAwhatyoudidthere/gifts).



> Written for the Fairest of the Rare;s Love Fest 2020, Team Eros. Pairing idea and gift for IKEAwhatyoudidthere

Draco kicked the ground in front of him nervously as he awaited his turn in front of the Wizengamot review board. He was last to go and wanted to make a good impression so he could get his wand back. He knew he was a changed man but would they see it? Merlin, he hoped so.

He groaned loudly and ran his hands roughly through his blonde locks. Suddenly a pair of strong arms enveloped him from behind, a solid chest coming to rest against his back. He grasped the calloused hands clasped on his chest and relaxed into the warm body behind him, turning his head to nuzzle the stubbled cheek resting on his shoulder.

“You’re going to do great,” Charlie whispered into his ear.

Draco turned to face the older wizard. “How can you be so sure?” He whispered back.

Charlie smirked and combed his fingers through Draco's hair, putting it back into some sort of order. “Because I trained you and I’m awesome.”

Draco rolled his eyes and moved away from him to sit on a nearby bench. “You are. But what if they don’t see the change in me?”

“Draco, you aren’t the same scrawny, spoiled git that arrived here a year ago.”

“Hey!” Draco protested as Charlie settled next to him on the bench.

Charlie laughed as he put his arm around Draco's neck and pulled him back into an embrace.

“You know what I mean,” he said, still smiling. “When you walked in here a year ago you hated everything around you and blamed everyone but yourself for the life you had. You were entitled. You were a giant prat. It took getting roughed up by a few dragons and your face rubbed in literal dung before you came around. Out of all the parolees, you’ve made the biggest change though and I promise they will see it. “

Draco gave him a small smile and nodded his head a few times. “You forgot getting roughed up by a certain dragon trainer too.” He nudged Charlie’s shoulder with his own. “You changed me.”

Charlie grinned and leaned forward to give him a few quick pecks on his lips. “You did all the hard work, mate.”

“You haven’t told me what your plans are once they give you your wand back,” Charlie said leaning back into his seat.

“Well - I-” Draco stammered. “I was hoping to stay on, here. With you.” He glanced at Charlie and felt his face begin to flush. “I mean if you’ll have me.”

Charlie stared back at him for a few moments before he pulled him in and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Draco placed both hands on his chest, his hands gripping at Charlie's shirt. He pulled back slightly and asked around kisses “I’ll take that” *smack* “as a” *smack* “yes?” *smack*

Charlie wrapped him in a tight hug and pressed kisses down his jaw and to his ear. “Absolutely love,” he replied, pulling the lobe of Draco’s ear between his teeth. “I’d love to have you here.”

Draco wrapped his arms around Charlie and sighed contentedly.

“Mr. Malfoy?” A voice said from behind them. “The Wizengamot will see you now.”

Draco pulled back from Charlie and looked into his bright blue eyes. “Are you sure about this?” He asked, still unsure if he trained enough.

Charlie turned the younger wizard around towards the door, gave him a small push and a swat on the butt and replied, “Yes. Now go impress them so we can go home.”


End file.
